Rocky Hattari
| image = | jname = ロッキー・ハッタリー | rname = Rokkī Hattarī | ename = N/A | first = Treasure Battle! | affiliation = Blueberry Times | occupation = Newspaper Reporter | jva = Kenji Nojima }} Rocky Hattari is a character who appears in the games Treasure Battle! and Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams. He is a newspaper reporter of a company called Blueberry Times. Appearance Rocky is an average height and somewhat bulky man, with short, wild blond hair. He wears a light red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue jeans, and sunglasses. His leather jacket has a logo on the back that says "Peace & Love". This logo is also on his guitar case. Personality Rocky is very confident and somewhat cocky. When he defeats someone in a challenge, he plays his guitar obnoxiously loud as an insult to the other players. He also shows no fear when challenging strong opponents, like Luffy and Smoker. Rocky does have a soft side, which he showed when imagining a great story after being defeated by Luffy. Relationships Mr. 2 Bon Kurei When entering the Treasure Battle challenge, Rocky needed a partner. He and Bon Kurei decide to become partners. Though they are a team, Rocky feels indifferent toward Bon Kurei. It is seen that the feelings are mutual, since Bon Kurei claims to be both a man and woman and says he is a "team" by himself. Monkey D. Luffy Rocky and Luffy seem to have a mutual respect for eachother, as Luffy believed they were in a friendly competition and Rocky was in awe of his abilities at the end of the game. Nico Robin Rocky sees Robin as a rival. When Crocodile and Robin are defeated by Luffy and Vivi, Rocky appears to capture the story and congratulate the winners. Robin teases him, asking if they will be interviewed. Rocky then becomes enraged, as his confidence doesn't allow for him to be mocked. Abilities and Powers Rocky appears to be a skilled musician and guitarist. It can also be assumed that he is a skilled reporter, as he is willing to challenge pirates to Treasure Battles for a news story. Weapons Besides using his guitar to play music, Rocky uses it as well as the guitar case like axes and appears to be quite proficient in fighting with them. He also uses large speakers when playing to distract his enemies and attack them with blasts of sound. History He first appears in Teasure Battle challenging the Straw Hat Pirates to a variety games, for a chance to win Treasure. In the story mode, Rocky partners up with Mr.2, since he can't participate in a Treasure Battle when not in a team. He and Bon Kurei fight against multiple enemies during the challenge. After being defeated by Luffy and Vivi like Crocodile and all the other competitors, he decides to write an amazing story about his experiences and the battles that took place. Major Battles Filler Battles Rocky Hattari and Mr.2 vs. Straw Hat Pirates, Nefertari Vivi, Smoker, and various enemies Site Navigation repCategory:Male Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Non-Canon Antagonists